unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RiceMochi/Tips and Advice
Hey guys! Mochi here again~ I've been getting frequent asks in-game about lotsa stuff... so instead of a FAQ - I thought it might be easier to just list things that will help y'all - ENJOY :)! NOTE: these are really "suggested" tips from me personally - if you have a better system that you follow - by all means! This is by no means a 'bible' - it's just a basic guideline for starting players :). Equipment Cost Allocation #Cost is obtained through Quest Reward - Leveling - and Achievements! 5 levels = 1 bonus cost to ALL equipment 10 levels = 2 bonus cost #Do not rush cost just for the new equipment slot! - remember... you need 125 at most for 5 UR into 1 equipment type. Going over won't do you any good. #Putting in cost for equipment only when necessary. You do not want to waste precious cost just to regret it later. How to be MP/Cost efficient in quests #The first stage is always the 'easiest' - make use of your CPUs and let them kill/heal. The enemies will die eventually! #Utilize 'basic' attack when the enemy has low HP - there's no reason to show off your damage for the sake of wasting MP. #Charge when the weakest is left for dead - charging your MP on the odd number rounds and before boss is usually the way to go and 3rd round Unison and Strategic Play #You don't always need 5 non-elemental Gray for Haste - 3 non-elementals and buff/debuffs is actually a smarter way to do unison during boss battles. #If you are doing a boss run with 3 or more people - ensure that the person with the HIGHEST buff/debuff % does it. The max buff stack is 8 which is 80% - there is no point in having 3 people fighting over buff unison. #Different situations call for different summons - sometimes healing is a smarter choice versus dealing damage. What happens when the enemy has 1 HP left and manages to kill you with it's best attack? Better dead than alive! #Most important rule... HASTE IS OP! Picking your Monsters #By now you should notice that each class has their own color - this reflects their "preferred" element type but you are 'NOT' locked on this... it's really a recommendation on a build you can forego. #Always check the 'skill' and have different types in your arsenal - Take water for example: Leviathan can confuse / Mermaid can Heal and remove status ailments - Flower Hat Jelly can Poison. #Now number 3 will contradict number 2's advice - the best monster to have would be a high-end buff/debuff - Valkyrie has a place in my heart since it heals and buffs while Lillith is the opposite of Valkyrie with it's debuff and damage. #One taboo for unison league... try and stick with the element that matches your class! Mages -> Light Matk/Pdef - Dark Matk/Mdef - Wind Patk/Matk. This really leaves people in a bind since Haste unison is awesome but the stat schematic for "non-elemental" is Mdef and Atk. Gold Problems and Upgrading #Gold -> Augment Quest and sell whatever you ARE NOT augmenting. But one rule - NEVER EVER SELL SKILL LIMIMINS! Now back to the tip: If you are trying to augment your weapon - only use sword EXP items for better results. #Enhancing equips with + items -> Always augment + items to a N Normal rarity gear. The cost for enhancing your main equipment with + is 14-20k ... now imagine doing that 5 times just to make it +5... when the price of doing a +5-+10 N is cheaper by tenfold! Classes #Picking a class can be hard but remember... you can change your class at ANY time - as long as your items and stats matchup. #If you feel like you've screwed up on cost thanks to auto - stop and just restart the game... Auto is evil! #Always do a little research on what your class does by looking at the skill tree~ It should give you an idea of what bonuses and equipment you should be wearing. #Always have a sub-class on standby that you can switch to for versatility. - such as... Mirror Guard Cleric nice spread of DEF + MDEF and MATK. All the ladies pop your pussy like this. Basic Info that really has no category #Never hesitate to ask people for help! Sometimes being adventurous and figuring stuff out by yourself is nice and all but a second opinion is always the smarter way to live~ #Do not spam friend requests! #Always ask the person and introduce yourself before spamming friend requests. #Friend Spawn is a + item goldmine! Sometimes it gives +2! #Don't T-bag me in game... #Be Fabulous and spam the pink >w< face when you defeated a boss. #If you need help with quests - just give me a shout ^.~ Category:Guides